Bella & Cristalith
by jacob-Edward-love
Summary: Bella vit avec sa fidèle amie Cristalith mais lors d'une balade elle fera une rencontre qui chamboulera ses conviction et son train - train quotidien
1. Prologue

voilà ma nouvelle fics le prologue n'est pas très long veuillez m'excusez

* * *

><p>Prologue.<p>

L'air sur son visage l'enivrait , elle était l'une des dernières à profité de cette joie . L'une des dernières mais elle était surtout la plus puissante de tous ceux qui rester. Elle préférait rester discrète personne ne devait savoir son secret . La nuit la calmait , le vent sur sa peau était fort , violent mais elle adorait , ce qu'elle adorait plus que sa c'était sentir la puissance des muscles de la bête sous elle . Ses cheveux volait sous le rythme du vent , ses boucles soyeuses avec un certain reflet roux . Soudain un bruit l'interpella , un hurlement , sa bête reconnu ce son et par instinct fonça sauvait son semblable . Ce que vit la jeune fille était simplement horrible . Des démons difforme s'attaquer à homme et sa bête . Elle voulait intervenir mais si un de ses démons s'enfuyait il pourrait raconter son secret mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir . Sa bête était prête et elle l'était aussi . Alors elle entra dans une guerre qui n'aurait jamais du être la sienne mais elle le devait .


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà une nouvelle fiction je ne sais pas si elle vous plaira . Bonne lecture et donnez vous avis :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 :<p>

Je tiens à me présenter , moi je m'appelle Isabella Swan , je préfère Bella . Nous somme en 2035 , on pourrait croire que la technologie a évolué , mais au contraire tout a régressé comme si toute la technologie n'avait presque jamais exister , certaines choses sont resté comme la lumière et l'électricité . Les ordinateurs n'existent plus et les voitures non plus , les chevaux sont redevenus le seul moyens de ce déplacer , le seul moyen de se renseigner était redevenu de lire . Au fond j'adorais sa , la technologie aurait détruit la planète . J'ai vu évolué cette planète , qui était si belle a mon époque oui cela fait des années que je vis et je ne suis sûrement pas la seule . Mais je préférais rester discrète . En apparence je ressemble à une jeune fille de 19 ans , sa faisait a peu près 5OO ans que j'avais découvert son œuf . Vous vous demandez sûrement l'œuf de quoi ? Je vais vous expliquer.

Il y a aujourd'hui 5OO ans , j'étais une jeune fille de 19 ans assez étrange , j'avais des dons puissant , au départ personne ne le savait puis un jour j'ai explosé en plein public , tout le monde a cru que j'étais une sorcière et même moi j'y croyais j'avais peur de moi même . Je me suis enfuis ne voulant pas mourir … . Je me suis éloigné de ma ville natale , pour allez je ne sais où je n'avais pas vraiment de but , j'étais seule , jusqu'au jour pendant que je dormais dans une forêt une voix dans ma tête m'appela , me disant de la rejoindre qu'elle avait besoin de moi en me réveillant je décidais de suivre la voix plus je m'approchais de cet œuf plus la voix devenait forte . Une fois l'œuf dans mes mains , un courant électrique me parcourra et je m'effondrais . En me réveillant je la vis , je vis Cristalith.

Un grognement me sortis de mes pensées , alors je m'habillais , un pantalon de cuir noir , un débardeur noir par dessus une veste noir cuivré , c'est vrai que ce soir il ne faisait pas chaud , et j'enfilais mes bottes en cuir noir à talons . Et pris mon épée qui était blanche comme la neige . J'appelais Cristalith mentalement . J'entendis des grognement se faire de plus en plus fort , un vent violant se déclencha et une grosse bête blanche atterrit devant moi , ses ailes sont immenses , sa peau ressemblais a celle des lézard sa queue longue surmonter de pique , ses yeux étant bleu azur comme ceux de sa maîtresse , ses dents sont impressionnante immense et extrêmement tranchante tout autant que ses griffes , aux dessus de ses yeux reposer un cristal pure . C'était la plus belle dragonne de l'histoire et c'était ma dragonne car oui Cristalith était une dragonne , je préférais l'appelais cristal. Je lui dis mentalement :

_" Faut que je change la couleurs de tes écailles …"  
><em>

_" Mais !"  
><em>

_" Je sais que n'aime pas sa Cristal mais , dans la nuit avec tes écailles …"  
><em>

_" Oui oui Prudence est mère de Sûreté allez éclate toi !"  
><em>

Je fermais les yeux , et elle ses écailles devinrent noir comme la nuit et ses yeux bleu ressortais elle était simplement magnifique et ainsi mon épée devint elle aussi noire . Je montais sur son dos .

_" Prête ?" __**Dit – elle**_

_" Comme chaque soir !"  
><em>

Chaque soir elle et moi partions en balade c'était la nuit que l'on pouvait se retrouver tranquillement , la journée nous parlions mentalement mais sa ne nous suffisez pas , elle et moi sommes complémentaire . Elle décolla , se décollage fut puissant j'adorais ! Elle volait a une vitesse incroyable , le vent fouettais mon visage avec une force incroyable , j'aimais le sentir sur ma peau c'était enivrant ,mais ce que je préférais dans ces balades c'était sentir les muscles de cristal sous moi , ces muscles étaient incroyablement puissant . Soudain un grognement transperça , le calme de cette soirée . Cristal reconnue ce bruit et par instinct fonça droit dessus , je ne voulais pas et lui dictais de faire demi-tour mais elle refusa me traitant de lâche . Elle fonçais toujours , les grognement se rapprochèrent et ce qui je vis était purement et simplement horrible . Une trentaine de démon sûrement sous le commandement d'Aro encerclait un dragon et son chevalier , le dragon est tout simplement magnifique , une couleurs cuivré et des yeux vert émeraude , une dentition aussi parfaite que Cristal et il était presque aussi grand que Cristal son chevalier lui était tout aussi magnifique que son dragon , une armure blanche , ses cheveux en bataille cuivre et ses yeux vert émeraude , la plus part du temps le dragon ressemblais au chevaliers ou ressemblais a sa personnalité il a toujours un lien entre la couleur du dragon et son dragonnier , comme pour moi et cristal , ont avaient les même yeux mais le faîtes qu'elle soit blanche n'avait aucun rapport avec moi , enfin presque elle représentait mon âme.

Cristal attaqua à coup de mâchoire , elle en tua quatre , avec mon pouvoir de pyrokinésie , 2O d'entre eux périrent , Cristal redevint blanche comme la neige , elle souffla ses flammes dévastatrices. Je sortis mon épée et engageais le combat avec les deux restant , l'un fonça tête baissais , je lui enfonçais mon épée en plein cœur , l'autre essaye de s'enfuir mais je ne le laisserais pas prévenir son chef je le faisait léviter , le déposant à mes pieds et lui trancha la tête . Je me retournais vers le jeune homme , son dragon était blesser . Je m'approchais et il me regarda étrangement son armure blanche le mettais en valeur et moulé bien sa musculature . Cristal qui me suivait à pas de loup derrière moi , le jeune homme paraissait inquiet .

Je lui dis vu que apparemment il ne comptait m'adresser la parole :

- Comme est – ce arrivé ? **Il me fixa de ses yeux verts .**

_" Il est étrange ce mec **" me dit Cristal mentalement. **_

- Et bien … Ils nous ont eu par surprise Et ils ont blessé Zénith Je ne peux pas le soigner , la blessure est trop profonde , il ne pourra voler avant deux ou trois jour .

- Comment sa tu ne peux pas le soigner ?

- Et bien … Si tes pouvoirs paraissent inépuisable les miens ne le sont pas , ils me faut du temps pour qu'il se recharge , je connais des herbes pouvant la soulagé donc …

- Je vais m'en occupé .

- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour lui et moi et …

- Et nous ne sommes plus beaucoup œuvrant pour le bien alors si je peux en aider un **lui dis – je en souriant . **

_" Tu lui fait ton sourire charmant ma Belli !" **Me susurra ma dragonne mentalement. **_

- C'est vraiment gentil , je m'appel Edward Cullen .

- Isabella Swan , mais je préfère Bella .

- Enchanté .

- Je vais allez le soigner , est ce que sa te gène si je rentre en communication avec lui le temps de le soigner ?

- Non du tout mais tu peux faire sa ?

- Avec un peu de concentration .

- Tu es extraordinaire ! **Je rougis . **Mais sa ne gène pas ta dragonne que tu rentre en connexion avec un autre ?

- Je ne penses pas mais je vais y demander sois en sur .

_" Cristal ? "  
><em>

_" BelliBella tu sais très bien que je ne refuserais pas surtout pour t'arranger un petit coup ." _

_" Tait – toi !"  
><em>

_" Avoue qu'il te plaît !"  
><em>

_" Tu es TRÈS mal placer pour parlé ma belle " . **Ma dragonne rougit . **_

_" Va s- y Bella !"  
><em>

Je me dirigeais vers le dragon , sa respiration était forte et saccadé , je posais ma main sur la blessure et il souffla plus fort. J'essayais d'entré dans sa têtemais il résistait , je lui transmit un message :

_" Je ne te veux aucun mal je veux te soigné laisse moi faire et tu n'aura plus mal ." __**Il me laissa entré.**_

_" Aucun mal ?"  
><em>

_" Promis !"  
><em>

_" Et après ?"_

_" Quoi après ?"  
><em>

_" J'aurais 2 maîtres ?"  
><em>

_" Bien sur que non pourquoi ?"  
><em>

_" Vous pouvez communiquer avec moi , donc …"  
><em>

_" Non non se n'est qu'un don , après sa tu ne m'entendra plus après ."  
><em>

_" Vous allez faire quoi ?"  
><em>

_" Je vais te soigner , ne bouge plus et dis moi si tu as mal ."  
><em>

Je canalisais mes pouvoirs pour ressoudé tout ce qui était casser ou ouvert , cela pris à peu près une vingtaine de minutes ce qui inquiétais ma dragonne et le dragonniers . Quand ce fut fini le dragon me remercia et je me déconnectais . Je tombais les fesses à Terre , il me fallait un peu de repos . Edward s'approcha et me releva :

- Ça va ? **dit – il**

- Oui , juste un peu fatigué .

- Merci beaucoup , vraiment j'ai eu peur pour lui tu sais ?

- Je le comprend très bien .

- Cela te dirais de venir avec moi ?

- Non je … Je préfère rester discrète, je ne veux pas qu'Aro , fin tu comprend ?

- Oui oui mais pourquoi Aro serait que tu es puissante ? Et j'ai beaucoup trop de question à te poser …

- Sa peut attendre Edward .

- Mais je ne suis même pas sur de te revoir !

- Il suffirait d'une fuite ! Sa fait beaucoup d'année que j'arrive a me cacher , je ne vais pas dévoiler ma couverture aujourd'hui et déjà ce que j'ai fait été risquer , alors ne m'en demande pas trop .

- Je fais parti des chevaliers blancs. En faite toute ma famille en fait parti fait moi confiance !

- J'aimerais beaucoup mais au fil du temps j'ai appris a ne plus faire confiance à personne .

- Crois moi , je fais parti des chevaliers blancs.

- Je te crois je reconnais l'armure , je sais qu'elle ne peux être imité . Mais je ne veux pas que l'on découvre mon secret comprend le !

- Fait un bout de trajet avec moi et après tu me diras si oui ou non tu veux venir avec moi , de toute façon le jour va se lever et je suppose que tu ne voudra pas voyager a dos de dragon .

- J'ai juste à la métamorphoser cheval et repartir là d'où je suis venue !

- S'il te plait , je pourrais te parler de l'ordre et tu me parlerais un peu de toi . Et de ta dragonne .

- Elle s'appelle Cristalith .

- Je ne veux pas dire sa , mais je veux parler de sa couleur naturel et plein d'autres chose s'il te plait .

_" Bellibella cela fait longtemps qu'on ne voit plus personne , je t'en pris … Zénith aimerait bien , car son dragonnier aimerait mieux te connaître d'après lui ."  
><em>

_" Cristal , je ne veux pas te perdre tu le sais ?"  
><em>

_" Je sais ."  
><em>

_" Alors ."  
><em>

- Nous acceptons ton offre , mais a une seule condition .

- La quelle ?

- Si quelqu'un apprend mon existence crois moi la tienne s'arrêtera .

- Je prend cette menace assez au sérieux .

Je lui souris , le jour se leva , je transformais Cristal , a son insu , en cheval , ces pattes se rétressirent , ses ailes rentrèrent dans son dos , ses griffes devinrent des sabot sa , queue devant poilu et plus petite , sa crête d'écaille pointu devint une soigneuse crinière blanche . Devant ce n'était plus une dragonne immense mais un bel étalon blanc , je matérialisais une selle et me retourna vers le dragonnier qui me regardais avec de grands yeux rond :

- Quoi ? **Lui dis – je**

- Après autant d'effort tu peux faire sa ?

- Et ben oui mais pouvoirs n'ont pas vraiment de limites , enfin je crois . **Je connaissais les limites de mes pouvoirs et je ne préférais pas les dépasser.**

- C'est très impressionnant . **Je souris . **

- Tu peux transformais ton dragon ?

- Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas petit mais je les ai beaucoup utilisé pour empêcher les démons de nous approcher , il me faudrait une heure , je pense ..

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux .

- Non ! Tu fais beaucoup pour moi .

- Je peux booster ton pouvoir , cela mettrais moins de temps .

- Tu peux faire beaucoup de chose **dit – il a voix très basse comme si il parlait pour lui même. **

- Alors ?

- Si tu y tiens .

- Je ne veux pas perdre de temps .

- D'accord … Merci .

J'envoyais un flux d'énergie en lui et il transforma son dragon en même pas 1O minutes , il me regarda ébahit :

- Qu'est ce qui a ?

- Je pensais que je mettrais un peu plus de temps . Tes pouvoirs ont des limites ?

- Je ne sais pas je ne connais très bien l'étendu des pouvoirs .

- Sa n'est pas dangereux ?

- Je ne pense pas.

Il me sourit bizarrement et je lui retournais . Je montais sur Cristal et partis au galop suivit d'Edward et Zénith . Cristal avait l'air d'être heureuse si elle l'était , je le suis . Mais j'avais peur si Aro nous découvrait , seule je n'y arriverait pas .

* * *

><p>Voilà mon premier chapitre :)<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes mais moi et le français on ne s'entend pas super bien en faite :S

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 :<p>

Pov Externe

Ils étaient tout les deux sur la route galopant sur leurs dragons transformer en chevaux . Edward réfléchissait beaucoup à Bella et ses dons surpuissant bizarrement il s'inquiétait pour elle . Il la connaissait à peine mais quand il l'avait , pour la première fois de sa vie il voyait le soleil. Soudain son sens de dragonnier le mit en alerte , il regarda Bella , elle aussi avait senti sa .Ils s'arrêtèrent et Edward dit :

- Tu as senti ?

- Bien sûr .

- Sa peut – être quoi a ton avis ?

- Soit des démons , soit des chevaliers noirs , soit je ne sais pas .

- Ou sa peut – être de simple soldat œuvrant pour Aro .

- Oui peut – être , espérons que cela ne soit que sa .

- Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Nous sommes des simple voyageur qui nous dirigeons vers l'ancien Boston !

- De simple voyageur , un avec une armure blanche hurlant « JE SUIS UN CHEVALIER BLANC » et une autre habiller toute en cuir noir avec une putain d'épée blanche comme son étalon .

- Euh … Je peux enlever mon armure et ajouté quelques tâche a Cristalith et …

- Si tu met des tâches à Cristal premièrement cela ne va pas lui plaire et mon épée aura des tâches.

- Et comment on fait ?

- Commence déjà par enlever ton armure je m'occupe du reste .

- Comment tu vas faire pour l'épée ?

- Suffit de la rétrécir et je te conseille de faire de même avec ton épée et ton armure .

- J'y comptais bien .

Chacun fit ce qu'il avait a faire Bella essayait de ce concentré sur son épée mais son regard se tournais un peu trop vers Edward se qui la perturbais mais elle essayait d'y faire abstraction certes c'est vrai que ce garçon est beau pensa t – elle mais je ne suis pas faite pour vivre en société . Edward lui été simplement fasciné par Bella premièrement elle lui avait sauver la vie et sauvait la vie de son dragon deuxièmement elle était très puissante et troisièmement elle était plus que magnifique , ses yeux bleu , ses cheveux bouclé qui avait l'air tellement doux , ses courbes si souple et voluptueuse . Mais elle avait l'air si froide et si renfermée , il aimerait tant qu'elle s'ouvre , qu'elle sourit son visage ornait d'un sourire doit être magnifique du moins encore plus magnifique qu'il ne l'est déjà. Pendant qu'Edward réfléchissait tout en se changeant Bella décida de elle aussi se changer . Edward opta pour un habit simple un pantalon en toile marron , un haut en manche longue blanc casser et des chaussure en toile beige. Bella le trouva beau habillé en « paysans » comme on disait a cette nouvelle époque , les habits étaient devenu comme a l'époque où Bella avait 19 ans , elle opta pour une robe bleu nuit et des bottes , avec un collier prêt du coup bleu clair comme ses yeux . Dans ses bottes elle glissa son épée qui avait été rétrécis . Elle décida de teindre Cristal en marron et de rendre ses yeux marrons . Elle ressemblais désormais un simple cheval même si pour Bella , sa Cristal restait la plus belle . Il remontèrent sur leurs cheval – dragons et repartirent au galop .

Après avoir galopé un ou deux kilomètres , leurs intuition de dragonnier ne les avaient pas trompé , ils rencontrèrent des soldats qui suivaient des hommes enchaînaient aux pieds et aux mains . Bella avait horreur de voir ces scènes et dire que tout cela était la faute d'un dragonnier et ses frères Les Volturi , Aro , Caius et Marcus régnaient en maître sur le monde , leur dragons sont fort et diabolique autant que leurs maître. Ils passèrent à coté des gardes qui les interpellèrent.

- Nom et Prénom ?

- Janice Swan .

- Edgard Swan . **Bella le regarda de travers .**

- Vous êtes marié ?

- Oui , nous partons rejoindre de la famille . **Répondit Edward .**

- Bien . Au revoir .

Un jeune homme , les regardaient . L'homme au cheveu cuivré , avait une tel prestance , il se tenait droit sur son cheval , ses cheveux légèrement décoiffé et les yeux d'un vert profond. La fille elle était magnifique de long cheveux brun et des yeux bleus clair , tellement magnifique . Ils parlaient tout les deux avec les gardes . Bella vit ce garçon blond au yeux bleus , les regardaient , elle lui fit un pauvre sourire , car elle savait très bien où ils allaient . Il lui rendit aussi pauvrement et cela lui fit un pincement au cœur , mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider pour l'instant. Elle et Edward continuèrent leurs chemins. Edward lui dit :

- J'aimerais beaucoup en apprendre plus sur toi Bella .

- Que veux – tu savoir Edward ? **Dit -elle avec un beau sourire.**

- Tu as qu'elle âge ?

- Physiquement 19 ans et sinon , je suis un peu vielle en faite . Et toi ?

- Moi j'ai a peu près 25O ans , en apparence j'en ai 2O . Sérieusement dis moi ton âge Bella . **Sourit – il . **

- On va dire , que j'ai le double de ton vrai âge .

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui oui sérieusement . **Dit – elle en souriant .**

- Tu es plus vieille que mon père .

- Je suis vieille bref que veux tu savoir d'autre ?

- Combien de pouvoir as – tu ?

- Beaucoup trop pour être compter .

- Faisons une pause ?

- Oui volontiers.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Bella décida de lui montre ses dons les plus banales . Elle se concentra , un tremblement sourd se fit entendre , et le sol se déchira a plusieurs endroit et des arbres immense poussèrent autour d'eux .

Wouah .

- C'est pas grand chose , sa je pense que n'importe quels dragonniers peut le faire .

- Faire pousser des arbres oui mais pas autant d'arbres !

- Peut – être bien. Edward parle moi de ta famille ..

- Tu es sur ? En faite , mon père , nous a tous adopter , nous sommes tous dragonnier . Ma sœur Alice a une dragonne jaune qui s'appelle Lenora , ma sœur Rosalie a une dragonne rose qui s'appelle Blayse ,Emmett mon frère a un dragon grand et marron clair qui s'appelle Brunt , Jasper mon frère en un gris foncé , il s'appelle Flash . Celui de Carlisle est bleu azur , il symbolise la sagesse , il s'appelle Goliath , et le dragons de ma mère Esmée est violet la couleur de la tempérance il associe action réfléchie et lucidité, équilibre entre le ciel et la terre, le sens et l'esprit, la passion et l'intelligence, l'amour et la sagesse. Et cela représente entièrement ma mère . Et tu connais Zénith , mon dragon . **Dit – il en souriant . **

- Oui bien sûr **.** **En caressant la tête du cheval . **

**« **_Bella j'en ai marre d'être en cheval retransforme moi s'il te plait »_

_« Oui ma Cristal , alors tu t'entend bien avec Zénith ? » _

_« Oui il est vraiment gentil et toi avec Edward ? » _

_« Adorable , au faite tu as remarquer le jeune homme blond qui nous regarder ? »_

_« Oui , il avait l'air tellement triste , mais il avait quelque chose de spécial je suppose »_

_« Oui sa m'embête un peu de l'avoir laisser se faire embarquer chez Aro » _

_« Tu ne pouvais rien faire ! Bon Edward a l'air de t'attendre »_

- Elle veut aussi se retransforme en dragon ?

- Oui effectivement .

Bella se retourna vers Cristal ferma les yeux , et Cristal redevint cette magnifique dragonne blanche aux yeux bleus tandis que Zénith redevenait se beau dragon cuivré aux yeux Émeraude . Edward dit :

- Allez vous dégourdirent les ailes ont va installer un campement .

- Bonne idée ! Revenez vite n 'aller pas trop loin et surtout voler haut .

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella »_ _**dit Cristalith .**_

Je souris et tout deux s'envolèrent . Je me retournais vers Edward et il me dit :

- On fait sa à la main ou …

- A la magie je pense que sa sera moins fatiguant et comme sa on aura moins de risque de ce faire repérer .

- Oui.

Bella et Edward fermèrent les yeux puis quelques minutes plus tard les reouvivrent et une belle petite maison en bois avait apparu . Ils se regardèrent fière l'un de l'autre . Ils allumèrent un feu car la nuit commencer a tomber . Même autour du feu Bella avait un peu froid , Edward s'approcha et lui fit apparaître une couverture bien chaude Bella lui fit un sourire doux et chaud , et le cœur d'Edward eu un raté , mais Bella ne remarqua rien . Ils mangèrent en parlant quelques peu , Bella lui raconter la vie morne qu'elle menait sans aucune action , sans mouvement. Edward buvait simplement ses paroles , elle vivaient ainsi depuis qu'elle était devenu un dragonnier pour protéger sa dragonne . Edward la comprenait mais il la plaigniez vraiment . Mais des bruits de branches qui se craquent , attirèrent leurs attention , Edward se mit en position de défense et Edward se plaça à coté , ses mains s'enflammèrent , un homme sortit de là .

_**Pov Jeune blond . **_

Après avoir vu les deux cavaliers je me remis a suivre les gardes de Volturi , j'avais été « convoquer » , plutôt forcer a suivre parce que j'avais des dons spéciaux et mes parents avaient été obliger de dire la vérité aux gardes donc j'avais suivit docilement tenant à la vie de mes parents et a celle de ma petite sœur. Au départ j'avais vraiment décider de les suivre , mais quand d j'avais cette fille et ce mec , je m'étais tout de suite dis qu'il fallait que je les suivent , que je les retrouve . Cette fille m'intriguait , elle était belle , trop belle . Je regardais les gardes devant moi , et fit fondre les fers qui me retenais , personne ne remarqua et je continuais d'avancer quand ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour que les gardes boivent et mange un peu . Et je m'assis sur un rocher , les gardes parler entre eux . Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de partir , mais comment ils me verraient forcement . Je regardais un prisonniers qui avait l'air sur les nerfs , je brûlais ses chaînes , quand il les vit tomber il se leva d'un seul coup et partis un courant hurlant à la liberté . Il restait seulement deux gardes , je me levais et leur lançai des boules de feu et je partis en courant dans la forêt .

Je flairais l'odeur des deux cavaliers , oui oui je flairais c'était l'un de mes étrange dons . Je me déplacer rapidement , pour les rattraper après tout ils étaient a dos de cheval . Leurs odeurs se fit prononcer , je marchais sur une branche et j'entendis des gens se levait . C'était leurs odeur , je décidais de sortir de ma cachette et de me mettre a découvert . Je vis les mains de la jeune fille éclairé par des flammes et le jeune avait une armure blanche et une épée immense , la fille me regarda dans les yeux et sembla me reconnaître et elle grimaça. Quand soudain un vent puissant naquît , des grondement sourd avec celui – ci mon cœur s'accéléra a une vitesse incroyable et ce son me donna l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu . Derrière les deux jeunes gens qui se trouver devant , deux immense bête l'une blanche aux yeux bleus et l'autre cuivré aux yeux verts , leurs dents étaient tranchante tout autant que leurs griffes on aurait pu les comparés a des poignard ou même des sabres, elles avaient des elles immense et des écailles . J'avais déjà vu ses bêtes quelques part , grandes bêtes , puissantes , aux écailles , une mâchoire d'acier . Mon professeur en avait parler , ce sont comme les bêtes que Aro et ses frères dresser … CE SONT DES DRAGONS et là je tombais sur le cul !


	4. Chapitre 3

Et voilà le Chapitre 3 :D Merci à celles qui ont laisser des reviews Bisous Bisous :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 :<p>

**Pov externe : **

Bella reconnu le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu plutôt , il était simplement tomber par terre en voyant les immenses bêtes qui se trouver derrière elle et Edward . Elle s'approcha de lui et le releva , elle lui dit :

- Que fais – tu là ?

- Et bien …

- Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? **Répéta Edward .**

- Parle moi mieux toi ! Je vous ai croiser tout à l'heure et … Je ne voulais pas allez chez Aro …

- Je …** commença Edward .**

- Pourquoi as – tu été convoquer chez les Volturi ? **Demanda Bella intéressait ce qui ne plu pas à Edward .**

- Et bien j'ai des dons …

- Quel genre de don ? **Continua – t – elle.**

- Je ne sais pas trop , je sais que je peux maîtriser le feu et les plantes et flairer des odeurs .

- Intéressant … Tu as eu peur en voyant nos dragons ?

- Non j'avais déjà entendu parler d'eux auparavant et j'avais déjà vu des images d'Aro et ses frères avec les leurs . Ils m'ont fascinait . Le blanc est ta moitié non ?

- Comment … ?

- Le cuivré ressemble beaucoup au rouquin .

- Le rouquin il s'appelle Edward ! **Grogna le jeune homme concerné . **

- Et vous Mademoiselle ? **Il ignora Edward et Bella rougit .**

- Isabella , mais tu peux m'appeler Bella.

- Enchanté **en lui prenant la main et la baisant . **Je suis Niall , Niall Horan .

- Le plaisir est pour moi **dit – elle en battant des cils . **

- Et que faites vous ?

- Nous allons voir ma famille . **Répondis Edward . **

- Oh .

- Edward je peux te parler une minute s'il te plaît **. Dis Bella . **

- Euh oui oui bien sûr .

Il s'éloignèrent de Niall tandis que lui fixait Bella avec un air d'admiration sur le visage . Elle est si belle pensa – t – il . Bella de son coté dis doucement à Edward :

- Que penses – tu de ce jeune homme ?

- Je ne l'aime pas .

- Sa j'avais compris , mais à part sa ?

- Et bien … Où veux – tu en venir ?

- Et bien ces dons ne te rappel pas quelques choses ? **Il réfléchit.**

- Euh … Oui ! Les dons que l'on a tous au début ! Tu crois que …

- Que c'est un dragonniers ? Oui j'en suis presque sur … Faudrait que tu lui fasse passer un test pour que l'on en soit sur . Tes dons se rapprocheront plus des siens que les miens .

- Et pourquoi je ferais sa ? Si c'était un dragonnier , il entendrait la voix .

- Si le dragon et trop loin , il ne peut y avoir connexion ! S'il te plaît Edward , j'ai compris que tu ne l'appréciais pas mais s'il te plaît tu aurait aimé qu'on en fasse autant pour toi .

- Ouais ouais .

- Roh Edward soit un grand garçon , je n'ai pas fait un effort en te suivant ?

- Si si .

- Alors Edward compte tu m'aidais ?

- Euh … Oui . Mais tu es sur que c'est un bon garçon ?

- Edward ?

- Oh mais attend qui te dis que c'est pas Aro qui l'envoie ?

- Écoute … J'ai un bon pré sentiment et il pourrait devenir un chevalier Edward … Il pourrait être un bon dragonnier et ne pas tourner du coté d'Aro et …

- Et tu pourrais arrêter de te cacher .

- Sa éviterais a beaucoup de gens de ce cacher. Beaucoup de sorcier ou de nouveau dragonnier cache leurs dons où ce cachent pour éviter les fureur des Volturi Edward . Ils sont plus vieux que moi , et je sais tout d'eux , Aro est impitoyable plus impitoyable que Marcus et Caius .

- Je sais j'ai étudier les Volturi sûrement autant que toi Bella .Ils ont mit du temps a monter en puissance et a dominer le monde mais ils étaient déjà puissant à mon époque .

- Il faudrait faire un petit cours d'histoire à Niall je pense .

- Oui et lui annonçait ce qu'il est sûrement à 9O %

- Oui mais il y'a 1O% de chance que cela soit un sorcier tout de même .

- Le don de flairer n'est pas vraiment celui d'un sorcier ma chère Isabella .

- Je sais **rigola – t – elle . **Allons lui annonçais .

Niall avait observer leur échange qui avait été sérieux et il n'avait pas aimé le regard d'Edward sur Bella . Ils revinrent tout les deux Bella souriait et Edward … Bah Edward faisait la gueule . Bella s'approcha de Niall et dit :

- Tu connais quoi sur les dragonniers ?

- Bah pas grand chose , je sais qu'ils sont très liées à leurs dragons .

- Sais – tu comment , un dragonnier rencontre son dragon ?

- Non .

- Et bien quand le dragonnier et proche de son dragon , le dragon l'appel et le dragonnier entend la voix de son dragon dans sa tête et il le dirige vers l'endroit où son œuf est placé , et ensuite entre eux c'est comme une évidence .

- Mais pourquoi …

- Ne pose pas de question . Que connais – tu sur les Volturi ?

- Et bien … il dirige le monde car ce sont de très puissant dragonnier qui n'œuvre pas du tout pour le bien .

- Effectivement , je vais t'expliquer brièvement leurs histoire et pourquoi ils sont tant détester et tant craint .

- Je t'écoute . **Sourit Niall .**

- Et bien , il y'a maintenant un peu plus de 1OOO ans que Aro ,Marcus et Caius , les frères Volturi ont trouvé , les œufs de leurs dragons . Leurs dragons viennent de la même mère ce qui est très rare , mais les uns sans les autres ils sont affaibli et beaucoup plus violent. Au début , les frères Volturi ont découvert leurs dons , et combattait des bêtes très mauvaises , que aujourd'hui il dirige. Bref , ils œuvraient pour le bien , et était des hommes biens , mais avec le temps , c'est à dire a peu près 5OO ans , ils ont découvert qu'avec leurs dons ils pourraient être craint . Comme il était les plus puissants dragonniers , ils ont créer l'assembler des dragonniers . Ils ont réuni plusieurs dragonnier qui obéissaient très bien tant qu'il s'agissait de bonne action et avec le temps certain dont deux très puissant Alec et Jane se sont bien rapprocher des Volturi et agissait pour le mal avec eux. Discrètement au début puis il y a , mmmh a peu près 1OO ans , les Volturi sont passer à la vitesse supérieur , beaucoup de dragonniers avait péri . Ils en restait 2 autres à part les dragons de Jane , Alec ,Aro , Caius et Marcus. La dragonne Saphira , son maître étant Eragon que tu dois bien connaître et , l'autre Aurum , un dragon d'or , une légende , son maître était Gilbert. Aro a commencé a dévoilé vrai jeu . Et a demander à Eragon et a Gilbert de ce joindre à eux , mais ils étaient fidèle au bien .

- Sais -tu comment on tue un dragon ou un dragonnier ? **Dit Edward qui était passionné .**

- Non .

- Et bien , pour tué un dragon , il suffit de tué le dragonnier . Mais pour tué le dragonnier soit on le tue , soit on tue son dragon . Mais tuer le dragon ne tue pas physiquement le dragonnier. Le dragonnier devient presque fou , il perd la raison , il perd une partie de lui, c'est pire que tué le dragonnier directement , car le dragonnier continue de vivre dans une souffrance extrême . **Dit Edward . **

- Et , **continua Bella qui était contente que Edward prenne partis au récit , elle lui sourit . **Aro leurs a donc demander mais ils ont tout deux refusé . Saphira n'as pas souffert et Eragon non plus , ils les ont tués pendant une nuit , ils les avaient drogués. Mais ce fut plus terrible pour Aurum et Gilbert , Gilbert était un très puissant dragonnier et son dragon était sûrement plus puissant que ceux des Volturi mais 10 contre 2 , impossible pour Gilbert et son dragon de survivre . Ils ont torturé Aurum et on regardait pleuré Gilbert quand ils tuaient son dragon. **Cristal frissonna au souvenir de cette mort si horrible ce qui ne manqua pas à Niall . **

- Qu'arrive – t – il a ton dragon ?

- Elle avait rencontré Aurum lors d'une de ses excursions , et c'était comme une évidence . Aurum était le père de Cristal leurs yeux étaient similaires , et les yeux de Gilbert et moi étaient similaires et notre gentillesse et prudence , nos dons TOUT était similaire . Mais Aurum n'a pas eu le droit de divulguer le nom de sa mère , la mère d'un dragon reste toujours fin surtout la mère de Cristal , parce que normalement le petit dragon rencontre sa mère au moins une fois .

- Comment les dragons font des enfants ?

- Nous y répondront plus tard **. Rigola Edward , en voyant les têtes gênaient de leurs dragons , Bella et lui partirent en fou rire et Bella se repris.**

- Après cela Gilbert a tué l'ancien sorcier d'Aro , Démétri puis il s'est suicidé mais Aro a vite rallié une sorcière de moyenne puissance Heidi. Après cela tout est allez très vite Aro , a rassemblais des troupes d'homme et grâce a sa sorcière il les transformer en mi homme mi monstre et il envoya dans le monde entier . Ramenant parfois des dragonniers et les tuant si ils ne s'alliaient pas à eux . Je me suis toujours méfier d'Aro , comme plein de dragonniers ainsi que les dragonniers des chevaliers blancs. Et a l'heure d'aujourd'hui il règne en maître dans le monde. Et pour l'instant nous ne pouvons strictement rien faire … pour l'instant bien sûr.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que les Volturi était aussi … cruel . Pourquoi me dire tout sa ?

- Et bien tes dons **dis Edward . **

- Font penser **continua Bella .**

- A ceux d'un dragonnier **dirent – ils ensemble .**

- M- mais … je n'entend pas de voix , rien .

- Si ton dragon est loin c'est tout à fait normal .

- Wouah … Mais c'est … Wouah .

- Oui . On a tous cette réaction **dit Edward .**

- Quand on c'est ce que sait **dis Bella . **Donc Edward va te faire passer des tests , je vais allez faire un tour , je reviens dans une petite heure.

Bella s'approcha de Cristal et monta sur son dos . Et la magnifique bête s'envola avec la magnifique fille sur son dos . Sa avait manquer à Bella de volait sur le dos de sa dragonne , elle se sentait si bien et laissa divaguer son esprit , vers Edward son compagnon de route depuis une petite journée mais elle l'appréciait beaucoup , et le trouver mignon . Quand a Niall il avait l'air adorable et doux . Mais s'avouait qu'elle avait une petite préférence pour Edward , ses cheveux complètement décoiffé le rendait terriblement sexy , elle en rigola avec Cristal , qui elle adorait Zénith. Cela leurs fit beaucoup de bien de se retrouver .

De leurs coté Niall et Edward se regarder puis Edward dit :

- Hum , tu voulais savoir comment s'accoupler les dragons ?

- Oui , j'aimerais bien .

- En faite , il faut que tu sache que les dragonnes sont très très rare en ce jour je n'en connais que trois Cristal , et les dragonnes de mes sœurs. Dans une année il y a deux jour de spécial chez les dragons la « nuptial » et la « parere » , à la nuptial chaque dragons s'envole et va conquérir une dragonne , il faut que tu sache que sur Terre il doit y avoir même pas une vingtaine de dragon , et beaucoup ne trouve pas de dragonnier et cinq doivent être sauvage. Bref pendant cette nuit seul les dragons qui conquérissent une dragonne peuvent s'accoupler , il ne s'accouple pas chaque année sinon les dragons seraient les maîtres , il s'accouple selon l'envie de la dragonne , si elle ne veut pas ils font ce qu'il font ,je n'en sait pas plus , mon dragon n'a jamais voulu partir . Mais le dragon ne doit jamais divulguer le nom de la dragonne sous peine de mort . Puis , 11 mois après à la nuit de la parere , la dragonne part dans un endroit dont seule elle et son dragonnier sont au courant et elle y dépose l'œuf avec le baiser magique, pour que sa progéniture la retrouve de la nuit suivante a son éclosion .

- Il y a des dragon sauvage ? Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Et la dragonne de Bella n'a jamais rencontré sa mère ?

- Ohohoh ! Doucement , les dragons sauvage sont rares calme et il s'attache parfois un sorcier mais cela n'est arriver qu'une seule fois , mais ce n'est pas du tout le même lien entre un dragon et dragonniers , le dragons fait ce qu'il veut , mais il aime vraiment le sorcier ou la sorcière . Et revient très souvent. Et la mère de Cristal doit être une femelle sauvage qui tenait a préserver sa progéniture .

- Ah … et qu'elle test va tu me faire passer alors ?

- Celui qui détermine un dragonnier. Parlez avec la nature . Un dragonnier est en communion avec la nature . Regarde , admire .

Edward s'assit en tailleur , et ferma les yeux en face d'un arbre . Il laissa volé son esprit vers l'arbre en face de lui .

« _M'entends – tu ? » _Une ou deux minutes s'écroulèrent .

« _Oui dragonnier , que veux tu ? Peux – tu bouger , pour montrer a ce jeune homme »_

L'arbre bougea , des yeux et une bouche apparut et il plongea ses yeux gris qui s ouvrirent et il regarda Niall , celui – ci ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement . Puis Edward dit à l'arbre de retourné dans son sommeil ce qu'il fit .

- Voilà .

- Et je suis censé faire sa ?

- Tout dragonnier sait le faire .

Niall s'assit en face d'un autre arbre , ferma les yeux et se concentra à fond espérant y arriver .

« _Arbre ? M'attends – tu ? ». _Une dizaine de minute passa et Edward l'observait. Et soudainement l'arbre bougea doucement et ouvrit les yeux . Edward sourit .

- Alors tu es bien un dragonnier. **Dit Edward .**

- Tu crois ? Un sorcier peut le faire ?

- Oui , mais pas instinctivement , du moins avec beaucoup d'année d'expérience et de lecture dans des bouquins de sorcellerie .

- Wouah , je reste sur le cul.

Un grognement retentit et Bella arriva .

- Alors ? **Dit -elle souriante , fraîche et rouge au niveau des joues .**

- Il manque plus qu'il entende la voix de son dragon ?

- Bienvenue petit dragonnier **dit – elle tout sourire . **

- Merci . Mais … mais comment je vais le retrouver ?

- Je vais t'aider .


End file.
